


What are you hiding behind your back?

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [35]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NOT dirty but could've been!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: Just what the title says





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt: Tentoo x Rose fluff. "What are you hiding behind your back?" Prefer Rose to be the one hiding something there. :)

“Rose, love?”

She jerked, hands hiding behind her back. Not guilty at all.

“What are you hiding behind your back?” The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing?”

His eyebrows shot up, quite impressive given his narrowed eyes.

“Rose…?”

She reluctantly moved her hands to show him.

“Is that—is that the last of the _jocolatte_?”

“Maybe?” Rose sighed. “It tempted me!”

The Doctor stalked forward, all lanky grace. “It called out and tempted you?”

“I saved you the last bite!” She held out the Andorian chocolate they discovered last week.

The Doctor grabbed her around the waist and kissed her instead.


End file.
